Smallville Episode X03 Sickness revised
by Backward Galaxy
Summary: Clark is infected with an unknown sickness and the Kents are forced to bring him to the Medical Center. Updated (3-15-04)


INT. SMALLVILLE HIGH SCHOOL – CAFETERIA  
  
Pete lifts his hand up, careful not to swallow his fork as he covers his mouth, yawning over the half-eaten hamburger, french fries, and salad in front of him. With his other hand, he holds a small hardcover with the words "Conspiracy Theory" etched across the front face.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Hey, Lou...  
  
Chloe smirks as she slips into the seat across from him, conspicuously empty handed.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Where's Bud?  
  
Pete looks exhausted, not even bothering to put up a fight as Chloe reaches over to his tray and steals a few fries.  
  
PETE  
  
What?  
  
CHLOE  
  
Abbot and Costello...  
  
Pete's ignorant blank expression dumbfounds Chloe.  
  
CHLOE The comedians...  
  
She gives up.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Where's Clark?  
  
PETE  
  
Oh... he's still sick.  
  
LANA  
  
Still?  
  
Lana appears from behind Chloe and puts her tray down on the table as she sits. Chloe immediately surveys the tray, ignoring the salad completely but stealing half of the ham sandwich.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Ya know, in all the years I've known him, Clark hasn't even had so much as a sniffle. He's been sick with the flu for a week now. I think I should be worried.  
  
LANA  
  
He is okay, Pete... right?  
  
Pete hesitates just slightly, diverting his eyes to his food.  
  
PETE  
  
Yeah... He just can't seem to shake that bug.  
  
CHLOE  
  
::shakes head:: Weird.  
  
PETE  
  
Why?  
  
CHLOE  
  
Well, I just didn't realize it was going around. No one else I know 's gotten it.  
  
Pete looks at her and raises an eyebrow. She throws a french fry at him.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Yes, I have other friends, thank you very much. Contrary to popular belief my world doesn't revolve around Clark Kent.  
  
Pete and Lana exchange a glance that Chloe catches.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Hey!  
  
LANA  
  
Seriously, Pete, if something was wrong with Clark, you'd tell us?  
  
Pete again diverts his eyes before answering, picking up the half-eaten hamburger.  
  
PETE  
  
Don't worry Lana, he'll be back saving our butts before ya know it.  
  
Chloe grabs another French fry from Pete's tray as he takes a bite of the hamburger.  
  
PETE  
  
Hey, ya know I paid for those. Why don't you get your own lunch?  
  
Chloe smiles as she swallows the fry.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Oh, I'm not hungry. Besides...  
  
She lifts up her backpack and pats the back pocket with her hand.  
  
CHLOE  
  
I swiped a salad. I'm gonna eat it later.  
  
Chloe slings the backpack over her shoulder and turns to Lana before standing.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Listen, I've gotta take my car to the shop after school. It's been making those really hideous "cat in the oven" noises again. I don't know much about cars, but I don't think it's supposed to do that. Ya think you can pick me up on your way to the Talon?  
  
LANA  
  
Sure, no problem.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Thanks, I appreciate it. Okay, back to work. I'll see you guys later.  
  
Pete waves at her with his fork, his mouth full of salad.  
  
PETE  
  
Later...  
  
As she walks away from the table, Lana and Pete continue to eat their lunches. Taking a bite of her salad, Lana notices that Pete is still very carefully avoiding making eye contact with her. Confused by this, she breaks the silence ...  
  
LANA  
  
So, I was thinking of paying the sick one a little visit later this afternoon...  
  
Pete stops eating and shakes his head, quickly chewing what's in his mouth.  
  
LANA  
  
If you want to give me his homework, I could drop his stuff off for you... save you a trip.  
  
PETE  
  
I don't think that's a good idea. The doctor said he's very contagious.  
  
LANA  
  
Well, I wouldn't be staying for long. I figured I'd just drop by and say, hi, see how he's doing.  
  
Lana expertly manipulates poor Pete, carefully studying his responses as she takes another bite of her salad.  
  
PETE  
  
He's really very sick, Lana. I don't even see him when I go anymore. I just drop off his stuff, you know. You'd probably be better off just calling.  
  
Lana nods, suspicious.  
  
LANA  
  
Just the same... After all the times he's been there for me, I figure it's the least I can do.  
  
Pete, to his credit, keeps himself relatively calm and collected.  
  
PETE  
  
Well, I can tell him you said hi if you want. It's no trouble.  
  
LANA  
  
But you don't even see him when you go anymore...  
  
Pete freezes mid-bite. Quickly thinking on how to dig himself out of the fine little hole he's dug himself into, Pete puts the fork down. Lana speaks first, though...  
  
LANA  
  
Pete...  
  
From a nearby table, Henry Jones, a handsome but scrawny looking freshman stands up holding his stomach.  
  
HENRY  
  
Oh no!  
  
Lana turns around, watching Henry as he covers his mouth with his hand and makes a beeline out of the cafeteria, undoubtedly to a nearby restroom. Looking down at the table where Henry was sitting, Lana sees a half-eaten salad.  
  
Turning back around, Lana looks at her plate and sighs, putting down her fork and pushing the tray forward. To her surprise, Pete is nowhere to be found.  
  
LANA  
  
::looking around:: Pete...? Pete...?  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY  
  
Pete quickly exits the cafeteria and pulls his cell phone out of his pants pocket. Dialing quickly, Pete distances himself from the cafeteria, making sure that he isn't being followed.  
  
Pete places the phone up to his ear and leans up against one of the hall walls, waiting for someone to pick up.  
  
PETE  
  
Yeah, it's Pete, I think Lana's heading over there later to see Clark.  
  
Pete listens carefully but we can't hear whoever it is on the other end.  
  
PETE  
  
I tried, but she wouldn't listen to me.  
  
Pete nods at whatever response he receives from the other end.  
  
PETE  
  
Okay... Yeah... Okay. How's he doing?  
  
Apparently the answer is bad news, as Pete hangs his head in response to the reply on the other end.  
  
PETE  
  
All right, I'll be over later.  
  
Nearby, someone clears their throat. Pete looks up to see Principal Reynolds standing over him.  
  
REYNOLDS  
  
Mr. Ross...  
  
Pete winces, almost as if in pain.  
  
PETE  
  
Gotta go...  
  
Pete closes the cell phone and turns to face Reynolds.  
  
REYNOLDS  
  
I believe you know the school's cell phone policy. No cell phones during class hours.  
  
PETE  
  
Yes, Principal Reynolds.  
  
REYNOLDS  
  
As I recall, Mr. Ross, you've been reprimanded by your teachers on this before. Perhaps you'd like to join me in my office and tell me just exactly what is so important that you feel the need to ignore school policies on a regular basis.  
  
Pete goes to argue, but thinks better of it upon seeing the expression on Reynolds' face. He merely nods and walks with the Principal toward the office.  
  
Meanwhile, from behind him, Chloe walks into view from around the corner of the wall that Pete had been leaning up against. She has a concerned expression on her face and watches the two of them walk down the hall, not even noticing Lana walking towards her from the cafeteria.  
  
Stopping next to Chloe, Lana stares down the hall at Pete and Principal Reynolds.  
  
LANA  
  
So?  
  
CHLOE  
  
We are so there.  
  
INT. LUTHOR MANSION – LEX'S OFFICE  
  
Lex Luthor stumbles into his office, half-conscious. A long silk robe draped over his shoulders, Lex lifts a handkerchief to his nose just in time to catch a rather violent sneeze. The force of the sneeze knocks him off balance and, in an attempt to steady himself he grabs onto a nearby wooden table, shaking it, causing the rather elegant vase sitting on top to tip over and roll off. It hits the floor and shatters.  
  
Lionel Luthor cringes from the piano seat and silently shakes his head.  
  
LIONEL  
  
I hope you know you're paying for that.  
  
Lex groggily looks over at his father and makes a face at the blind man. Ignoring the shattered vase, Lex merely hobbles over to the couch in the corner of the office.  
  
LEX  
  
It's my house...  
  
Lex lets out a long groan as he allows himself to fall onto the couch, placing his arm over his face to shield his eyes from the sunlight that sneaks in through one of the windows overlooking the couch.  
  
Lionel lifts his hand and shakes his finger.  
  
LIONEL  
  
My Ming vase...  
  
LEX  
  
::under his breath:: Next time I'll break it over your head old man...  
  
LIONEL  
  
What, Lex? I didn't catch that.  
  
LEX  
  
Nothing, Dad, just talking to myself...  
  
LIONEL  
  
Well stop it. It's not healthy.  
  
LEX  
  
That's all right, neither am I.  
  
Lionel reaches for his cane and stands up, making his way towards Lex's desk.  
  
LIONEL  
  
What are you doing home anyway? Shouldn't you be at the plant?  
  
Lex sneezes again, wiping his already irritated nose with the handkerchief. Lionel sits down and opens a bottle of bourbon on the desk, carefully pouring himself a glass.  
  
LEX  
  
I took the day off. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm sick.  
  
LIONEL  
  
That's no excuse. Luthor men thrive in the workplace, we are fueled by the toil. Go to work... it'll make you feel better.  
  
LEX  
  
Once again, Dad, your compassion is simply overwhelming.  
  
Lex coughs and nearly falls off the couch in the process. Lionel shakes his head and leans back in his chair, taking a sip of his bourbon.  
  
LEX  
  
See, I'm all choked up and everything.  
  
Lionel smiles and places the glass down.  
  
LEX  
  
Speaking of work, shouldn't you be out making some poor LuthorCorp employee's life a living hell? ::under his breath:: As opposed to mine for a change...  
  
LIONEL  
  
I'm afraid my duties for the day have been relegated to interviewing candidates for a recently vacated internship position. A tedious task I am not looking forward too, I assure you.  
  
Confused, Lex struggles to sit up so he can look at Lionel over the back of the couch.  
  
LEX  
  
You fired Mrs. Kent?  
  
LIONEL  
  
I did no such thing. I'm blind, not stupid.  
  
Lex thinks for a moment...  
  
LEX  
  
::surprised:: She quit? I thought...  
  
Another sneeze interrupts Lex mid-sentence.  
  
LIONEL  
  
She called this morning and requested a leave of absence for an indeterminate period of time... some sort of family emergency. Unfortunately, neither LuthorCorp nor I have the luxury of such an open-ended schedule. I told her that her job would be waiting for her when she was ready to return, but I still need to hire a temporary replacement while she's gone.  
  
LEX  
  
Did she say what was wrong?  
  
LIONEL  
  
She didn't stay on the line long enough for me to ask. I was hoping you'd be able to make further inquiries with her son, Clark... but obviously if you're too sick...  
  
Lex breathes in through his sickly nose and gets to his feet, hobbling back towards the door.  
  
LEX  
  
I feel fine...  
  
Lionel blindly toasts the air and smiles.  
  
LIONEL  
  
::smiling:: Glad to hear it.  
  
Lionel swallows the rest of the bourbon and places the glass down on the desk.  
  
EXT. KENT FARM – DAY  
  
Lana and Chloe drive up to the Kent's house from down the long dirt driveway, parking near Jonathan's truck.  
  
INT. KENT HOUSE - KITCHEN  
  
From inside the house, Jonathan and Martha each take a deep breath in as they see Lana and Chloe get out of the car and start for the porch, Chloe carrying her backpack. Quickly moving away from the door to avoid suspicion, Mr. and Mrs. Kent sit down at the kitchen table.  
  
From outside we can hear Chloe and Lana walking up the porch steps. Soon after, a knock comes at the door.  
  
LANA  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Kent?  
  
Martha looks at her husband then stands and walks towards the door.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Come in, Lana...  
  
Opening the door, the girls step inside. They smile when they see Martha.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Hi, girls...  
  
LANA  
  
Hi, Mrs. Kent.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Hi, Mrs. Kent...  
  
Chloe sneaks a peak over at Jonathan and smiles.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Mr. Kent...  
  
Jonathan nods.  
  
MARTHA  
  
I'm sorry, girls, Clark's sleeping... doctor's orders.  
  
LANA  
  
Oh, he is?  
  
MARTHA  
  
Yeah, this flu bug's really taken a lot out of him. Combined with all the medication the doctors have him on...  
  
Chloe carefully watches Jonathan carefully as Martha explains. He sits very quietly at the table, drinking a cup of coffee, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. Chloe makes a mental note of that and looks back at Martha.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Well, he's really out of it, you understand.  
  
CHLOE  
  
::nodding:: Yeah, I know what you mean. When I got the flu last year, I got this really bad fever and the doctor's gave me some heavy duty antibiotics to take it down. I was out cold the entire week.  
  
Chloe smiles and Lana laughs a little. Martha, to her credit, does her best to force a smile, but it isn't very convincing. Jonathan simply sips his coffee.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Well, anyway...  
  
Chloe removes her backpack from around her shoulders and places it on the kitchen counter. Unzipping the main pocket, she pulls out a small newspaper.  
  
CHLOE  
  
I brought him the latest issue of The Torch.  
  
LANA  
  
Rock solid proof that Smallville High School can go a week without Clark Kent without falling to pieces...  
  
CHLOE  
  
I figured it'd help keep him up to date on things that are goin' on, keep his mind on something positive.  
  
MARTHA  
  
That's sweet, Chloe...  
  
Martha smiles and takes the newspaper from Chloe. She looks each of the girls over and takes a long deep breath.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Clark's really very lucky to have friends like you, girls.  
  
An awkward pause...  
  
CHLOE  
  
Well, you just tell the big lug he'd better get well soon. The school's getting kinda boring without him. Do you have any idea how hard it is to write an interesting article about cafeteria food?  
  
Again, Martha forces a smile across her face.  
  
LANA  
  
And tell him to give us a call. I get off at eight from the Talon. We'd like to hear from him.  
  
MARTHA  
  
::nodding:: I will, as soon as he wakes up.  
  
LANA  
  
Great...  
  
Lana and Chloe start heading for the door, Chloe without her backpack which she's left on the kitchen counter. No one seems to notice.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Goodbye, girls...  
  
LANA  
  
Bye...  
  
CHLOE  
  
Bye, Mrs. Kent... Mr. Kent...  
  
Jonathan and Martha carefully eye the two of them as they leave and head towards Lana's car. Standing, Jonathan walks over to Martha and puts his arm around her shoulder. A tear runs down the side of her face and she quickly wipes it away. As two car doors can be heard slamming shut outside, Mr. and Mrs. Kent turn and head towards the stairs.  
  
INT. KENT HOUSE – SECOND FLOOR HALL  
  
As Jonathan and Martha reach the top of the stairs, they stop outside Clark's room, the door shut in front of them. Jonathan reaches for the doorknob, but Martha puts a hand on his chest and stops him.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Jonathan...  
  
Martha turns to face her husband and looks up at him with a desperate expression on her face.  
  
MARTHA  
  
I don't know how much longer I can do this.  
  
Jonathan goes to answer but doesn't seem to know what to say.  
  
MARTHA  
  
He's in pain. How much longer does he have to suffer like this?  
  
Jonathan shakes his head.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
What do you want to do, Martha? Tell me, what should we do?  
  
MARTHA  
  
For starters, we can stop lying to people. We can get him help. We have to do something, anything. He's in agony, Jonathan.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I don't like seeing him like this either, Martha, but I don't know what else to do. We can't bring him to a hospital, and even if we did...  
  
MARTHA  
  
Why not? They might be able to help him. We don't know.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
That's right, we don't know. And even if they could help him, you saw what they did to Ryan.  
  
INT. KENT HOUSE – KITCHEN  
  
Chloe knocks at the door and opens it.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Hello?  
  
Stepping inside, Chloe walks over to the counter and goes to grab the backpack. Hearing voices coming from the stairwell, Chloe looks up.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
::from upstairs:: We can't risk it, Martha.  
  
Chloe looks around and contemplates her next move. For a moment, she seems torn, but the reporter in her doesn't let her leave. She quickly and silently walks over to the bottom of the stairs and eavesdrops on their conversation.  
  
INT. KENT HOUSE – SECOND FLOOR HALL  
  
Martha begins to cry.  
  
MARTHA  
  
I can't stand it any longer. It's driving me insane. How can we just sit back and do nothing?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Hey...  
  
Jonathan gently grabs her arms and looks into her eyes.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Clark's a strong kid, Martha. He'll pull through this.  
  
MARTHA  
  
::shaking her head:: You don't know that...  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I'm his father.  
  
MARTHA  
  
::angry:: And I'm his mother, and I know! Damnit, Jonathan, he's dying!  
  
Martha continues to cry and shakes her head, half hysterical. Attempting to comfort her, Jonathan takes her in his arms, but even he begins to cry.  
  
MARTHA  
  
::crying:: It's not fair. I don't want to lose him.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
::crying:: Neither do I... Neither do I...  
  
INT. KENT HOUSE – KITCHEN  
  
At the bottom of the stairwell, Chloe swallows hard. Scared, not knowing what else to do, she quickly grabs her backpack off of the counter and runs out the door.  
  
INT. KENT HOUSE – SECOND FLOOR HALL  
  
Both Jonathan and Martha look up upon hearing footsteps from down the stairs. Hearing the storm door swing open and then shut is enough to force Jonathan to break his hold around Martha and rush back down the stairs.  
  
EXT. KENT HOUSE – DAY  
  
Lana looks at her watch from inside her car and shakes her head. Getting out of the car, she starts walking towards the front porch when she becomes distracted by something from above. Looking up, she sees someone at one of the second floor windows in the house, standing near the edge of one of the drawn shades.  
  
A blanket over his head, Clark places his hand on the window, as if reaching out to her. For a moment, Lana stares up at him, until her attention is drawn elsewhere as Chloe comes running towards her in tears.  
  
LANA  
  
Chloe? What's wrong?  
  
She says nothing and runs right passed Lana. Quickly, Chloe gets in the car and slams the door, burying her face in her hands. Lana opens up the driver's side door and gets in, looking over at Chloe who is still hysterically crying.  
  
LANA  
  
Chloe, what's wrong? Chloe?  
  
Putting her arms around Chloe, trying desperately to calm her, Lana steals a quick glance back up at the window but Clark is no longer there.  
  
The storm door swings open once more and Lana looks toward the porch. Jonathan Kent merely stares back, shaking his head in frustration.  
  
INT. KENT HOUSE – KITCHEN  
  
Steam rises above the mug in Martha Kent's hands as she walks around the kitchen table. Sitting down next to her husband, Martha passes the mug across the table to Chloe who is using a tissue to wipe her eyes and face.  
  
Chloe sniffs and exhales as she accepts the mug. Lana is sitting next to her.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
The fact of the matter is... we don't know what's wrong with him.  
  
Lana takes a moment to think, then leans into the table a bit.  
  
LANA  
  
I don't understand. What do the doctors say?  
  
MARTHA  
  
Girls...  
  
Jonathan stops her, placing his hand over top of hers on the table.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
They don't know either. They ran every test they could think of... twice. They just don't know.  
  
CHLOE  
  
If he's that sick, why isn't he in the hospital?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
They don't know what's wrong with him, so they don't know how to treat him. No one's ever seen anything like...  
  
He catches himself...  
  
JONATHAN  
  
...like this before. Besides, he's better off at home with his family, where he can rest in...  
  
Martha squeezes Jonathan's hand and leans her head on his shoulder.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
... where he can rest.  
  
Lana continues to think hard, trying to gather in all the new information being thrown at her. She goes to say something but her lips are dry from her jaw hanging open for so long. She licks her lips to pry them apart.  
  
LANA  
  
What is wrong with him? I mean what... What are his symptoms?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
He's been very weak. He has a fever and he's been throwing up a lot.  
  
Jonathan pauses and the girls look slightly confused. They were clearly expecting worse... Jonathan takes a breath and continues.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
His eyesight's also going... and his hair's been falling out.  
  
Lana huffs half a laugh, trying to fight off the tears. She breathes in slowly to maintain her composure and then looks Jonathan right in the eye.  
  
LANA  
  
Why didn't you tell us?  
  
MARTHA  
  
We didn't want to scare you until we knew for sure what was wrong.  
  
LANA  
  
So you lied and told us he had the flu?  
  
MARTHA  
  
At first, that's what we thought he had. It just kept getting worse.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Pete knew the whole time?  
  
It was half a question and half an accusation. Jonathan nods.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Pete was here when Clark started getting bad, that's the only reason he knew. We told him not to tell you.  
  
LANA  
  
How long has he been sick?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
We're not sure, but it's been about three weeks since he first started complaining of stomach aches. He's been getting worse ever since then.  
  
Both looking off into space, Chloe and Lana face each other in an attempt to ground themselves. They are clearly each in a complete state of shock.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Listen girls, we were going to tell you. We just didn't want to lay that kind of burden on you.  
  
LANA  
  
Is there anything we can do to help?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
We're not sure that there's anything anyone can do at this point.  
  
LEX  
  
Wrong.  
  
Everyone at the table turns to see Lex Luthor standing in the doorway. Immediately, Lex pulls a cell phone out of his coat pocket, opens it, and begins dialing.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Lex?  
  
Jonathan stands up and walks around Martha's chair, moving towards Lex. Lex ignores him and talks into the phone.  
  
LEX  
  
This is Lex Luthor, have Doctors Hackman and Beatty get on a plane and fly out to Smallville Medical Center right away.  
  
Lex folds up the cell phone and slips it back into his pocket as Jonathan steps in front of him.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Lex, I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but we've already been through this. They couldn't find anything wrong with him.  
  
LEX  
  
Then you took him to the wrong 'they'. Hackman and Beatty are world- renowned physicians from Metropolis General.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Look, Lex, we appreciate your help but...  
  
LEX  
  
But what? Clark's life may be on the line and I'm going to use every influence I have to get him the best help possible.  
  
Out of lies, and out of options, Jonathan turns back to face Martha at the kitchen table. He desperately looks to her for help, but she merely stares back at him and shakes her head.  
  
Lana and Chloe both stand.  
  
Lex waits for Jonathan to respond, but he never does, and Martha is the first to speak up. Positioning herself in between Lex and her husband, she puts her hand on Lex's arm and nods.  
  
MARTHA  
  
We appreciate any help you can offer us, Lex.  
  
Lex is confused by Jonathan's lack of a response, but nods confidently back at Martha.  
  
LEX  
  
We have to get Clark to the hospital. Can he make it to the car or should I call an ambulance?  
  
Martha begins leading Lex toward the stairs.  
  
MARTHA  
  
He can make it.  
  
Jonathan goes to object, but reconsiders when he sees Chloe and Lana staring at him. Unaware of any conceivable reason why Jonathan would turn down Lex's offer, they look at him uneasily.  
  
Eventually, the girls walk around the table and towards the steps, following Lex and Martha up to Clark's room, leaving Jonathan behind.  
  
INT. KENT HOUSE – SECOND FLOOR  
  
Martha makes it to the top of the stairs first and immediately heads for Clark's room. Reaching the top of the steps, Lex pulls a handkerchief out of one of his pockets and suppresses a sneeze.  
  
Martha knocks gently on Clark's door and presses her ear to the wood.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Clark?  
  
Martha opens the door slowly. Inside the room, there is very little light, only a few rogue strands of sunlight leaking in from around the edges of the drawn shades. Clark stands in the far corner, leaning against the wall near one of the windows, wrapped in a thick blanket that also covers his head. The shadows cover his face from view.  
  
Martha steps inside first, Lex not far behind. He takes a look around the room which is surprisingly very clean. He takes note of it and then looks over at Clark.  
  
Gingerly, Martha walks into the center of the room, stretching her arm out to her son.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Come on, Clark. We're taking you to the hospital.  
  
Clark doesn't move.  
  
LEX  
  
Clark...  
  
Using a lot more energy than one might normally need too, Clark pushes himself away from the wall and slowly walks towards Martha. Behind Lex, Lana and Chloe peer into the room from the hallway.  
  
Martha wraps one arm around Clark, giving him all the support the much shorter woman can offer as he slowly hobbles across the room. Taking notice, Lex moves towards them to help. As he gets close, though, Clark turns away, not letting Lex see his face.  
  
Lex stops in front of Clark, trying to peer under the blanket at what Clark so desperately tries to hide. Unable to offer any resistance, Clark can only stand there as Lex slowly brings his hands up to the makeshift hood, grasping both sides. Carefully, Lex pushes the blanket back and over Clark's head.  
  
Lex's expression goes blank and Lana and Chloe's eyes grow wide upon seeing what this horrible sickness has done to their friend.  
  
Even with the lack of light, it's clear that all the color has gone from Clark's face, his skin pale white except for sunken in dark spots under his cheekbones. The thick black hair that once covered the top of his head is also completely gone, and Clark is now as bald as Lex. Dark blisters cover his severely chapped lips but, more disturbingly, the blue coloring in his eyes has all but completely faded to white, making his eyes look like fragile glass.  
  
Lex simply stares at his friend for a moment, as if frozen in time, then swallows. Gently, Lex pulls Clark's arm up and over his own shoulder and helps Clark to the door.  
  
EXT. KENT HOUSE – DAY  
  
Martha hurries and opens the passenger door to Lex's convertible as Jonathan and Lex help Clark get in. Once they get him inside the car, Lex walks around the front of the car, while Jonathan reaches for the seatbelt to buckle Clark in. In the process, Jonathan's head knocks the rear view mirror out of place...  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Ach...  
  
Click... The buckle snaps shut and Jonathan pulls himself out of the car.  
  
Meanwhile, the rear view mirror Jonathan knocked out of place reflects the bright rays of the sun directly into Clark's eyes and, for a split second, they turn a dark blue. Quickly, he turns his eyes away from the light, though, and they go back to being white. Clark again recedes under the blanket, covering his head.  
  
Lex opens the driver's side door and gets in. Pressing a button inside the car, Lex turns back and is apparently satisfied as the car roof slowly begins rolling up over the interior. Before rolling up the windows, he calls out...  
  
LEX  
  
I'm heading to the hospital.  
  
Lana and Chloe immediately dart for Lana's car.  
  
LANA  
  
We're right behind you.  
  
Martha turns to face Jonathan.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
You'd better go with them. I'll close up the barn and I'll be right over.  
  
Martha turns to head for Lana's car but stops herself.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Jonathan...  
  
JONATHAN  
  
::shakes head:: You did what you thought was right... Now, let's just hope you are.  
  
Martha gives him one last look and then runs over to Lana's car and gets in.  
  
As both cars drive away, Jonathan swallows hard. He turns and starts running towards the barn when he suddenly stops. Looking off to one side, he sees the storm cellar.  
  
INT. KENT HOUSE – STORM CELLAR  
  
The storm cellar doors open up, the sunlight illuminating the secretly concealed spacecraft within. Slowly, taking one step at a time, Jonathan walks down the steps and moves towards the ship, stopping a few feet from it.  
  
Looking down at it, Jonathan surveys the ship from top to bottom.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Well... I hope you're happy.  
  
A long pause...  
  
JONATHAN  
  
We never asked for this, you know. You came to us, you brought him here. I don't know why and I don't care. He's my son, not yours. You gave up that right!  
  
Another pause...  
  
JONATHAN  
  
All I ever wanted was to grow up and be a good father, to be a better old man than my old man. He's my son and you have no right to take him away from me!  
  
Jonathan begins to cry, sniffling back the tears as best he can.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
You know what's wrong with him! You can help him... Tell me how to help him!  
  
Jonathan stands there, staring at the spaceship as if waiting for a response of some kind. When he doesn't get one, he grabs a crowbar off one of the shelves mounted on the wall and swings it up over his head.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Dammit, tell me!  
  
With furious force, he swings the crowbar down onto the end of the ship. It makes a loud clank, but doesn't even make a scratch.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Tell me!  
  
He strikes the ship again and again, each time with more intensity than the last. Despite the force of each swing, his efforts seem ultimately futile. The ship remains motionless and silent.  
  
Out of breath, hysterical with rage, Jonathan stares at the ship with the eyes of a desperate man. The ship leans over on one side, the tip settled on the ground. Throwing the crowbar away in disgust, Jonathan puts his hands beneath one side of the ship. Using all of his strength, he cries out, turning the ship over to its other side, rolling it on top of an old stored lawnmower. It's probably not quite the effect Jonathan was looking for, but the ship's incredible mass prevents anything more dramatic. Due to this, however, the ship's pointed end is now tilted upward and toward the cellar doors.  
  
Jonathan, his strength all but gone, falls to his knees and is reduced to simply banging one hand on the side of the ship...  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Tell me... Tell me...  
  
The tipped end of the ship points directly towards the open storm cellar doors, and the glistening sun in the sky.  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTER – WAITING AREA  
  
The word "Men" is embedded to a large wooden door beneath a similarly mounted male figure. It opens and Lex Luthor steps out from inside. His eyes are tired and his complexion slightly paled. He lifts a fist to his mouth, suppressing a burp, and shakes his head.  
  
Lex makes his way to the seating area where Martha, Jonathan, Chloe, Lana, and Pete all sit impatiently waiting for one of the doctors to update them on Clark's condition. He takes a seat the seat next to Martha.  
  
LEX  
  
Any word?  
  
Martha shakes her head then diverts her attention to a man in a long white doctor's coat as he approaches. He keeps walking, though, without ever looking up. She sighs.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Nothing yet.  
  
Lex nods and leans forward in the chair, putting his elbows to his knees and arching his back over the gap between his legs. He almost appears as if he's getting ready to throw up, but he's not.  
  
Martha, noticing this, places a hand on his back.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Are you feeling okay?  
  
Lex shakes his head.  
  
LEX  
  
I'll be fine. I'm more concerned about Clark at this point.  
  
MARTHA  
  
You know, Lex, I really am grateful for all that you've done for him.  
  
Martha grabs Jonathan's hand and squeezes it.  
  
MARTHA  
  
We both are. You're a good friend.  
  
Lex looks up at Jonathan and shrugs.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Lex...  
  
Chloe, Lana, and Pete all look up, no longer worried about getting caught listening in on the conversation. Jonathan takes notice...  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I am... grateful... for what you've done. Your help is appreciated, and I thank you for it.  
  
Lex nods, accepting Jonathan's pseudo-apology.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Of course, if you ever try to come into my house and kidnap my son again, I'm going to have to kill you.  
  
Caught off guard, everyone looks at Jonathan, surprised by the very serious expression etched into his face. For a moment, there is a very uneasy tension between the two of them, but it is broken when Jonathan allows himself a smile. Hoping it was a joke, the rest of the group smiles as well.  
  
BEATTY  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Kent...  
  
Dr. Beatty is a rather short, dumpy, man undoubtedly in the golden years of his life judging by the severe lack of silver hair on his head and coke- bottle glasses.  
  
LEX  
  
Dr. Beatty...  
  
Everyone stands up, surrounding the short little doctor almost instantaneously. He takes a couple of claustrophobic steps backwards.  
  
MARTHA  
  
I'm Martha Kent...  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I'm Jonathan Kent. How's are son, doctor?  
  
Dr. Beatty goes to answer them but pauses to take another look at the contents of the folder he's carrying with him. He seems generally perplexed as he scans the data, then closes the folder and slips it under his arm.  
  
BEATTY  
  
Perhaps it would be best if we talked someplace quiet, shall we say, yes?  
  
Martha and Jonathan look at each other worriedly, but ultimately agree, following the doctor down the hallway.  
  
Watching them as they disappear around a corner, Chloe, Lana, Pete, and Lex all seem tense.  
  
LANA  
  
I don't like the sound of that at all.  
  
Lex shakes his head, turns around, and walks back to his seat.  
  
PETE  
  
You have no idea...  
  
Chloe silently takes note of Pete's reaction and retakes her seat as well.  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTER – OFFICE  
  
Dr. Hackman, a middle-aged and arrogant looking man, sits silently in a somewhat generic looking office, staring at various X-ray scans on his desk.  
  
The door to the office opens and Beatty walks in, followed closely by Martha and Jonathan. They look concerned, with good reason. Beatty closes the door behind them.  
  
HACKMAN  
  
Please, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, sit down.  
  
The Kents do so in two chairs on the opposite side of the desk from Hackman. Dr. Beatty, meanwhile, walks around the desk and stands next to his fellow doctor, pulling the folder out from under his arm and again scanning the contents.  
  
HACKMAN  
  
Are those the results from the tests I ordered?  
  
BEATTY  
  
Yes, Doctor.  
  
Dr. Beatty hands the results to Dr. Hackman.  
  
HACKMAN  
  
::nodding:: As I predicted...  
  
MARTHA  
  
Doctors, do you know what's wrong with our son?  
  
Dr. Hackman looks up at Martha from behind the folder.  
  
HACKMAN  
  
To be perfectly honest, Mrs. Kent... Yes, we do.  
  
Martha and Jonathan are taken by surprise. That obviously wasn't the answer they had expected.  
  
HACKMAN  
  
Actually, we know exactly what's wrong with your son.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
You do?  
  
HACKMAN  
  
::nods:: Yes.  
  
Dr. Hackman closes the folder, picks up some of the X-Rays from his desk, and stands up.  
  
HACKMAN  
  
Here let me show you.  
  
Dr. Hackman walks around his desk and over to a light panel mounted on one of the walls. He flits through the X-Ray scans and mounts two onto the light panel before turning it on.  
  
Jonathan and Martha stand and face the light panel.  
  
HACKMAN  
  
When you brought Clark in, the hospital ran some preliminary tests; blood workup, X-Rays of his chest, standard stuff... These are the initial scans of his chest, front and back.  
  
Dr. Hackman looks over the scans, nods, then turns to face the Kents.  
  
HACKMAN  
  
Notice anything odd about them?  
  
Uneasy, Jonathan and Martha shrug as they look at the scans. The scans themselves look like big white splotches in the shape of a human chest.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Forgive us, Doctor, neither of us are really familiar with reading X-rays.  
  
Dr. Hackman appears confused.  
  
HACKMAN  
  
Well, it doesn't really take a brain surgeon to see it.  
  
He waits for their response but none comes. He grows even more confused.  
  
HACKMAN  
  
According to these X-Rays, Clark is just one big bone.  
  
Hackman points to the X-Rays.  
  
HACKMAN  
  
There's no discernable ribcage of any kind. Not only that, he has no spinal chord, neck bone, it's just one big breastplate.  
  
Jonathan and Martha both swallow hard, immediately assuming that the oddity is attributed to Clark's alien origin. Not knowing what else to do, they choose the familiar path...  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I don't understand...  
  
They lie...  
  
MARTHA  
  
What does this mean, Doctor?  
  
HACKMAN  
  
Well, at first, I wasn't sure either. I've never seen anything like this before, in man or beast.  
  
He pauses. Out of fear that they've been caught in their lie, Martha goes to speak up, but the Doctor continues before she can get a word out.  
  
HACKMAN  
  
But then I figured something must be wrong... This is impossible. So, I had the technicians check the machine; nothing wrong there. Then, I thought to myself, maybe something was interfering with the X-rays themselves. Maybe something was preventing them from getting through.  
  
Dr. Hackman opens the folder carrying the mysterious test results, and shows it to the Kents.  
  
HACKMAN  
  
Sure enough... there's some sort of anomalous protein in his system that his body just can't seem to break down.  
  
MARTHA  
  
A protein?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
How could a protein cause Clark's hair to fall out, and his eyes to change color?  
  
HACKMAN  
  
Well, that's the real kicker. It's completely irradiated.  
  
MARTHA  
  
What does that mean?  
  
HACKMAN  
  
It's emitting some kind of low level radiation. That's why it was blocking the X-ray scans. Now, normally, I wouldn't expect this kind of radiation to be particularly harmful in any way, but Clark seems susceptible for some reason. That's why he's been losing his hair, feeling weak, been throwing up... Clark has radiation poisoning. Granted I've never seen something like that happen to anyone's eyes before, but I've never seen this kind of radiation before either.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Doctor, how did this protein get into his system? Was it something he ate?  
  
HACKMAN  
  
Well, I don't know exactly. I can only assume it was from something he ingested. Has he been eating anything, or drinking anything, differently of late?  
  
The Kents think to themselves frantically.  
  
MARTHA  
  
::shakes head:: No, I don't... I don't think so.  
  
HACKMAN  
  
Well, just the same, I think it would be best if you started bringing in samples of everything he's been eating, or drinking, or even using to wash with for our labs to analyze. We need to figure out where this thing is coming from.  
  
MARTHA  
  
::nods:: Okay...  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Can we see him?  
  
HACKMAN  
  
We have him heavily sedated, so he won't be conscious. I don't see any harm in you going in, though.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Doctor, is there anything you can do for him in the meantime?  
  
HACKMAN  
  
Right now we're just trying to concentrate on a way to help his system to break down the proteins. As long as they're still in his system, he'll continue to suffer from the affects of radiation sickness. Until then, he's just going to keep getting worse.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Okay... All right, we'll head home right now. We'll empty the fridge, the cupboards, the pantry... everything. Jonathan?  
  
Jonathan's already half way to the door.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I'll pull the truck around.  
  
HACKMAN  
  
Remember, it could be anything; tap water, soap, food...  
  
Martha follows her husband out the door.  
  
MARTHA  
  
We understand.  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTER – WAITING AREA  
  
Chloe, Lana, Pete, and Lex all stand as they see Mr. and Mrs. Kent heading back their way from down the hall.  
  
LEX  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Kent...  
  
Jonathan walks passed them without ever saying a word, heading straight for the hospital doors. Martha stops though.  
  
LANA  
  
How's Clark?  
  
CHLOE  
  
Do they know what's wrong?  
  
MARTHA  
  
Clark has radiation poisoning.  
  
LEX  
  
Radiation poisoning?  
  
MARTHA  
  
::nods:: There's a protein in his body emitting some kind of radiation they've never seen before.  
  
PETE  
  
Is he going to be okay?  
  
MARTHA  
  
They don't know yet. They want us to bring in samples of everything Clark eats and drinks from home to analyze, so they can figure out where it came from.  
  
PETE  
  
::nods:: I'll come and help.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Thanks, Pete.  
  
LEX  
  
I'm going to talk to the doctors to see if there's anything else I can do or if there's anything they need from Metropolis General.  
  
Lex turns and heads down the hall towards the Doctors' office.  
  
Feeling out of the loop, Chloe and Lana step up.  
  
LANA  
  
Is there anything we can do?  
  
MARTHA  
  
I don't think we're going to be long, and the doctors say they have him sedated, but if you want to go in and see Clark... If he wakes up, I'd like it if there were friendly faces there for him to wake up too.  
  
LANA  
  
Of course...  
  
MARTHA  
  
Okay... We'll be back.  
  
Martha and Pete head off towards the hospital doors.  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTER – CLARK'S ROOM  
  
Clark's hospital room is dark, the shades drawn and the lights out. A beleaguered Clark Kent lays silently in the hospital bed, the only thing in the room making noise the heart monitor. Various tubes run up and down his arms and from his nostrils.  
  
The door opens and Lana and Chloe step inside the room, shutting it behind them. They are each very sad as they look at him, understandably. Slowly, they make their way closer to the edge of the bed.  
  
LANA  
  
Oh, Clark...  
  
There is a single chair in the room, in one of the corners on the other side of the room. Chloe sits down on the edge of the bed, and so Lana walks over to the chair. She lifts it up, brings it closer to the bed, and sits down.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Clark...? Clark...?  
  
Weakened by the radiation, and heavily sedated, Clark is quite unconscious and doesn't respond.  
  
CHLOE  
  
I never thought I'd ever see him like this... not him.  
  
LANA  
  
I know what you mean.  
  
CHLOE  
  
He always seems so strong. And now, lying there, he just looks so... weak.  
  
Chloe reaches over and puts her hand on his forehead, as if feeling it for his temperature. She then brings her hand down and over his cheek. Lana simply reaches over and takes his hand in hers.  
  
CHLOE  
  
He's cold.  
  
Chloe suppresses a tear.  
  
CHLOE  
  
You know, seeing him here like this, I think about all the times he's been there for us... all the times he's saved us.  
  
Lana, surprisingly, smiles.  
  
LANA  
  
That's a lot to think about.  
  
Chloe smiles too.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Yeah, it really is. He always seems to show up right in the nick of time, doesn't he?  
  
LANA  
  
He's a regular knight in shining armor. Not always there when you want him...  
  
CHLOE  
  
::nodding:: ... but always when you need him. We really should tattoo it to his forehead.  
  
They smile a little more, but one look back at Clark in his current condition erases them quickly enough.  
  
LANA  
  
I guess the question is how much longer we want to play the damsels in distress.  
  
CHLOE  
  
I don't know about you but I don't much like playing that game. He's always been there for us. It's about time we return the favor. This time the damsels don the armor and save the knight.  
  
Together, they look at Clark lying in the hospital bed, secretly hoping for the miracle that will let them fulfill their lofty promise to their dying friend.  
  
EXT. SMALLVILLE HIGH SCHOOL – EARLY NIGHT  
  
There are very few cars still parked in the Smallville High School parking lot. One of them is Lana's.  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE HIGH SCHOOL – TORCH OFFICE  
  
Chloe looks up from behind the computer screen.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Does Clark like haddock?  
  
Lana looks up from the book she's reading with a confused look on her face. She sits on the couch completely surrounded by books, obviously having just set her library card on fire.  
  
LANA  
  
I don't think so.  
  
CHLOE  
  
What is haddock anyway?  
  
LANA  
  
I think it's a fish.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Oh.  
  
Chloe pauses and then looks back at the screen.  
  
CHLOE  
  
What about liver?  
  
LANA  
  
Liver? Clark? ::shakes head:: No.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Oh. Wait are you sure?  
  
LANA  
  
Pretty sure.  
  
CHLOE  
  
How come you know that and I don't?  
  
LANA  
  
Have you ever seen Clark eat liver?  
  
Chloe thinks for a second.  
  
CHLOE  
  
He could eat liver.  
  
Lana makes a face and shakes her head, going back to reading her book. Chloe goes back to reading the screen.  
  
CHLOE  
  
He eats beef... ::under breath:: I know he eats beef.  
  
LANA  
  
::nods:: He does eat beef.  
  
CHLOE  
  
... And milk, and chicken, and beans, and eggs, and pizza... ::shrugs:: It could be anything.  
  
LANA  
  
Yeah, but we all eat those things, it's like a Smallville staple. If the protein was in one of those, wouldn't we all be sick?  
  
CHLOE  
  
We're talking about Clark here. The rules for the rest of the world don't apply.  
  
LANA  
  
Point taken...  
  
The girls each continue to research with their particular preferred method of study, when Lana begins shaking her head.  
  
LANA  
  
It says here that there are more than fifty thousand different kinds of proteins working in our bodies. ::reciting:: The sequence of amino acids in a protein determines its shape and function.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Makes you wish you paid more attention in biology class, huh?  
  
LANA  
  
I actually got an A in biology.  
  
CHLOE  
  
You're telling me you actually know what that means?  
  
LANA  
  
Well...  
  
Chloe waits for a response. Lana merely shrugs and throws the book to the other side of the couch.  
  
LANA  
  
Not really... I just thought it might be important.  
  
CHLOE  
  
I'd keep looking.  
  
Chloe goes back to reading the computer screen and Lana picks up another book. They each exhale a long and frustrated sigh.  
  
EXT. SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTER – EARLY NIGHT  
  
The night skies over the hospital continue to grow darker as night begins to set in.  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTER – CLARK'S ROOM  
  
Martha Kent gingerly puts her hand on Clark's face, rubbing it slightly.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Clark...? Clark, I need you to wake up.  
  
Jonathan, on the other side of the bed, puts his hand on Clark's shoulder.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Son, we need you to talk to us for a minute.  
  
Slowly, Clark's eyes begin to twitch and then open. All color has completely faded from them, and they are now entirely white.  
  
CLARK  
  
Mom?  
  
Still heavily drugged, Clark struggles to see.  
  
CLARK  
  
Dad?  
  
MARTHA  
  
We're here, Clark. We're right here.  
  
CLARK  
  
I can't see you.  
  
His voice is but a whisper, but the panic is clearly evident.  
  
CLARK  
  
I can't see anything.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
You're in the hospital. The doctors are trying to help you.  
  
CLARK  
  
::confused:: Doctors?  
  
Martha and Jonathan look at each other briefly, worried.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Clark, we need you talk to us.  
  
Clark swallows and nods ever so slightly.  
  
MARTHA  
  
The doctors say that there's something inside you causing you to feel this way, a protein. They need us to bring in a sample of wherever it came from but we don't know what it is. We brought everything we could think of from the house, but the tests came back negative.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
We already sent Pete over to the Talon, but we need you to think about everywhere else you've eaten in the passed month.  
  
Clark takes a few deep breaths to keep himself from falling asleep. After a few seconds, he shakes his head.  
  
CLARK  
  
Nowhere else...  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Now, come on, Clark. You have to think hard. Are you sure?  
  
MARTHA  
  
What about the school cafeteria? Or maybe you grabbed a snack at Pete's house.  
  
Clark shakes his head again.  
  
CLARK  
  
No...  
  
JONATHAN  
  
You're sure, Clark? Think hard.  
  
CLARK  
  
I can't see. Why can't I see?  
  
Realizing that's probably all they're going to get out of Clark, Jonathan and Martha appear visibly distraught. Martha turns to the window where Lex and Dr. Beatty stand outside looking in. She shakes her head.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Everything's going to be okay, son. Just go back to sleep.  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTER – OUTSIDE CLARK'S ROOM  
  
Lex hangs his head and begins walking away from the window in frustration. He takes out his handkerchief and rubs his nose with it.  
  
LEX  
  
We should fly him out to Metropolis, they have better facilities there.  
  
BEATTY  
  
True, but I am thinking he might not survive the trip.  
  
Lex turns and glares at Dr. Beatty.  
  
BEATTY  
  
I'm afraid your friend does not have much time.  
  
LEX  
  
How much time does he have?  
  
BEATTY  
  
I am thinking... twenty-four hours. Maybe more a little bit... if he is strong.  
  
Lex starts to sneeze.  
  
LEX  
  
I've never met anyone stronger.  
  
Lex sneezes, rather loudly, catching it with the handkerchief just in time. He shakes his head in frustration.  
  
Dr. Beatty looks at Lex and immediately walks over to him, placing his hand on his forehead.  
  
LEX  
  
What are you doing?  
  
BEATTY  
  
You have a fever, Mr. Luthor.  
  
LEX  
  
I'll be fine.  
  
BEATTY  
  
Oh, so you are Doctor now?  
  
Lex goes to object, but another sneeze interrupts him.  
  
Dr. Beatty takes the opportunity to grab Lex's arm.  
  
BEATTY  
  
Come... You I can still fix.  
  
EXT. SMALLVILLE HIGH SCHOOL – NIGHT  
  
There are only two cars left in the high school parking lot as Pete drives up in his car and parks. He steps out of the car and heads for the doors.  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY  
  
Pete starts heading down the hallway towards the Torch office when who just so happens to be coming out of his office but Principal Reynolds.  
  
REYNOLDS  
  
Mr. Ross...  
  
Pete stops and rolls his eyes.  
  
PETE  
  
Hello, Principal Reynolds.  
  
REYNOLDS  
  
I trust you know that the school closes at eight 'o' clock for all students, Mr. Ross.  
  
PETE  
  
Yes, Mr. Reynolds.  
  
REYNOLDS  
  
Well...  
  
Reynolds looks at his watch and smiles.  
  
REYNOLDS  
  
It's eight 'o' seven. Why are you here?  
  
PETE  
  
I was just going to meet my friends.  
  
REYNOLDS  
  
Ah, yes, Ms. Lang and Ms. Sullivan. I was just going there myself. Care to join me?  
  
Pete smiles, reluctantly.  
  
PETE  
  
Sure... Why not?  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE HIGH SCHOOL – TORCH OFFICE  
  
Lana throws another book on top of the large pile of books that has accumulated on the other side of the couch.  
  
LANA  
  
I wish death and pestilence to all amino acids. I hate them with the fiery passion of a thousand suns.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Don't get frustrated. We can't afford to be frustrated. Clark's depending on us.  
  
LANA  
  
I know.  
  
Lana gently massages her own temple with her hand.  
  
LANA  
  
I'm just tired... and hungry. You got anything to eat in here?  
  
CHLOE  
  
::shakes head:: Sorry... Since there's a computer in the office, this place technically counts as a computer lab. No food or drink.  
  
Lana huffs and lies back on the couch. Her eyes light up, however, when she spots Chloe's bag sitting on the floor, propped up against the desk.  
  
LANA  
  
Do you still have that salad in your bag?  
  
Chloe thinks about it for a moment, then nods.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Yeah, I think I do.  
  
LANA  
  
Can I?  
  
CHLOE  
  
Knock yourself out. How can you eat at a time like this, anyway?  
  
Lana, almost excitedly, walks over and picks up Chloe's bag. Opening it, she pulls out a clear plastic food container with the salad inside.  
  
LANA  
  
I eat when I'm hungry.  
  
Sitting back down, Lana tears the plastic fork off the top of the lid and out of the bag.  
  
LANA  
  
Do you want to share?  
  
CHLOE  
  
Nah, I can't eat anything.  
  
Lana opens up the plastic lid and begins eating the salad. She seems slightly disappointed.  
  
LANA  
  
Oh, you got the one with the soybeans...  
  
CHLOE  
  
Yeah, it's the only one they had prepackaged.  
  
LANA  
  
I hate soybeans. Do you want them?  
  
CHLOE  
  
Nah, I don't like them either. I usually just eat everything else and give them to Clark.  
  
LANA  
  
I thought Clark never eats cafeteria food... Something about it not being fresh...  
  
CHLOE  
  
Farmboys... They're so spoiled. I just tell him I got it from the store. He never knows the difference.  
  
LANA  
  
You're so mean...  
  
CHLOE  
  
Yeah, I...  
  
A pause...  
  
Both Lana and Chloe's eyes suddenly get very big and they both nearly jump out of their seats.  
  
CHLOE and LANA  
  
Soybeans!  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY  
  
Principal Reynolds and Pete walk down the hall toward the Torch office door. When they are just a few feet from the door, Principal Reynolds prefaces his entrance...  
  
REYNOLDS  
  
All right ladies, time to go...  
  
The door swings open, narrowly missing Principal Reynolds. Lana, carrying the salad, and Chloe fly out of the office like two bats out of hell.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Hi, Principal Reynolds...  
  
LANA  
  
Bye, Principal Reynolds...  
  
In a state of near shock, Principal Reynolds is caught with his mouth ajar and Pete seizes the opportunity. He darts down the hall with Chloe and Lana.  
  
PETE  
  
Bye, Principal Reynolds!  
  
Regaining his composure, Principal Reynolds straightens his suit and calls out after them...  
  
REYNOLDS  
  
No running in the halls!  
  
The three friends turn a corner and dart out of sight, leaving Principal Reynolds alone to curse silently under his breath.  
  
EXT. SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTER – EARLY MORNING  
  
Outside, the sun just begins to peak up over the horizon, giving the skies above the hospital a beautiful orange glow.  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTER – CLARK'S ROOM  
  
Doctor Hackman holds a small syringe in his hands carrying a vile of red liquid, while Doctor Beatty monitors various instrument readouts around Clark's bed. Meanwhile, Jonathan and Martha stand off to the side near a large window with the shades almost completely drawn.  
  
HACKMAN  
  
Now, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, because of the nature of this medication we should see a marked improvement in Clark's vital signs almost immediately.  
  
Forcing herself to ask the question...  
  
MARTHA  
  
And if we don't?  
  
Hackman hesitates.  
  
HACKMAN  
  
We sent the soybean samples to the labs at Metropolis General, and they're analyzing them. We should have those results back by the end of the day. They might be able to tell us more.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
By the end of the day? Does Clark even have that long?  
  
Hackman looks at Beatty for a second, then back at the Kents.  
  
HACKMAN  
  
::remorseful:: I'm not sure.  
  
Trying to keep optimistic...  
  
MARTHA  
  
Well, this is just going to have to work then, I guess.  
  
Hackman smiles and nods.  
  
Carefully, Dr. Hackman sterilizes an area on Clark's arm and prepares to inject Clark, who looks even more pale than before if that's possible, with the medication. As he leans in with the needle, Jonathan holds his breath.  
  
MARTHA  
  
::whisper:: Don't worry. I saw them do the blood tests. He's so weak, it goes right in.  
  
Jonathan nods slightly in response as, sure enough, the needle pierces Clark's skin easily and Doctor Hackman injects the medication into Clark's arm.  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTER – WAITING AREA  
  
Chloe shakes her head in frustration, pacing. Lana and Pete sit silently, looking up at her.  
  
CHLOE  
  
How could I have missed it?  
  
LANA  
  
Chloe, it's not your fault.  
  
CHLOE  
  
I wrote the article when the school switched food distributors. It was right underneath the editorial on the second page. I can still see the headline, "School Cutbacks Claim Cafeteria Food As Latest Victim".  
  
PETE  
  
And now Clark...  
  
CHLOE  
  
I was slowly poisoning him the entire time and I didn't even realize it. It should have been me.  
  
LANA  
  
You weren't poisoning anyone. You had no way of knowing.  
  
CHLOE  
  
I'm a reporter, Lana. A good reporter isn't supposed to let things like this get by her.  
  
LANA  
  
No offense, Chloe, but you're a reporter for a high school newspaper.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Just the same...  
  
She stops pacing and turns to them, teary eyed.  
  
CHLOE  
  
If Clark doesn't...  
  
She chokes on her words. Lana interrupts...  
  
LANA  
  
::forceful:: He's going too, so you can just stop it right now.  
  
Chloe shuts up and diverts her eyes. Lana merely hangs her head.  
  
LANA  
  
He's going to make it.  
  
PETE  
  
Yeah, don't you two worry. Clark's always been the strongest one out of all of us. If anyone can beat this thing, it's Clark.  
  
The door to Clark's hospital room opens, prompting Pete and Lana to get to their feet. Doctors Hackman and Beatty step out, and then Mr. and Mrs. Kent. The doctors don't appear particularly pleased, and turn down the hall. Confused, Pete, Lana, and Chloe look to Mr. and Mrs. Kent.  
  
Jonathan holds Martha close to him as she silently cries into his chest. Desperately trying to be the strong one, Jonathan fights back the tears as he looks to Clark's friends.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
You should all probably go in. You might not get another chance.  
  
An eerie silence ensues as the sudden realization that their friend is going to die sweeps across Lana, Chloe, and Pete like a violent tidal wave. Any optimism, any hope, that remained in their expressions is swept away as all three of them fall into a state of complete shock.  
  
Pete is the first to regain the use of his legs and slowly walks over to the door to Clark's room.  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTER – CLARK'S ROOM  
  
Pete stands over Clark, who is lying unconscious in the hospital bed, trying to gather enough composure to talk.  
  
PETE  
  
You know, you're my best friend. You have been ever since I can remember.  
  
Pete wipes some tears from his eyes.  
  
PETE  
  
I'm sorry, man. You're just so strong... but if I could give you my strength too, I would.  
  
We turn away from Pete to a different angle of Clark lying in the hospital bed. Now, Chloe is the one in the room. She is, predictably, a mess.  
  
CHLOE  
  
All I ever wanted was to be closer to you, but I'm just quirky Chloe. I wanted you to see me differently. I just wanted you to see me the way I've always seen you.  
  
Chloe lets herself cry a little  
  
CHLOE  
  
I don't know what I'm going to do without you Clark Kent.  
  
Another angle change and Lana is now the one in the room.  
  
LANA  
  
You were always there for me, every time I needed you. Every time I was in trouble, every time I needed someone to talk too, every time...  
  
Lana struggles to finish...  
  
LANA  
  
Every time I needed a friend and... every time I needed a guardian angel, you were there for me... but you never let me in.  
  
Cut back to Pete.  
  
PETE  
  
You, listen, you don't have to worry about anything, all right? You just worry about getting better. I'll take care of things. I promise. Lana... Chloe... I won't let anything happen to them. You have my word on that.  
  
Pete begins to cry.  
  
PETE  
  
I'm gonna miss you, man.  
  
Cut back to Chloe.  
  
CHLOE  
  
You know, Clark, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, something I've always wanted to say. I've played this moment in my head a thousand times, but I never thought it would happen like this.  
  
Chloe takes Clark's hand in hers and holds it against her face.  
  
CHLOE  
  
I just want you to know... I love you Clark Kent. I will always love you, and I will never forget you. I promise... I promise.  
  
Cut back to Lana.  
  
LANA  
  
I never really understood you, not the way I wanted too. I guess, now, I never will.  
  
She looks at him and cries.  
  
LANA  
  
First my parents, and now you... I need you to pull through, Clark. I need you to stay with me.  
  
Lana breaks down, hysterically crying by Clark's bedside, as the door to the hospital room opens. A nurse walks in carrying a small tray with various items on it, none the least of which being yet another syringe.  
  
Seeing Lana crying at Clark's bedside, Pete walks away from consoling Chloe for a moment and wraps his arms around Lana. As Jonathan and Martha walk into the room, Pete walks Lana out and stands with her and Chloe. All three of them are crying, but Pete has managed to compose himself for the most part.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Pete, why don't you take them to get something to drink.  
  
Pete nods and begins walking the girls down the hall as the nurse shuts the door.  
  
Martha and Jonathan move themselves over into one corner as the nurse walks around the bed and checks some of the readings on the machines Clark's hooked up too. Martha tries to wipe the tears from her eyes, but more soon replace them.  
  
Outside, the sun has completely peaked over the horizon and thin rays of light escape through the center crease in the shades. This thin beam of light shines into the room over Clark's arm, which is closest to the window, and over the bed.  
  
MARTHA  
  
What are we going to do, Jonathan? What are we going to do?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I don't know.  
  
The nurse looks over at them with a sorrowful look on her face, then turns back to the syringe on the tray. As she prepares it, Jonathan looks over at her...  
  
JONATHAN  
  
What's that for?  
  
NURSE  
  
It's just to try and bring down the fever.  
  
Jonathan nods and the nurse goes to inject Clark with the syringe in his arm... the one closest to the window. As she presses the needle to Clark's skin, however, it stops.  
  
Confused, she presses harder, and the needle literally bends and snaps in half.  
  
NURSE  
  
That's strange...  
  
The nurse looks at the broken needle.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
What?  
  
NURSE  
  
The needle... it broke.  
  
Martha looks up, as does Jonathan, surprised by the news. Quickly, Jonathan looks at Clark's arm. Noticing the light shining on his arm, Jonathan quickly breaks away from his wife and heads straight over to the window, pulling the shades open.  
  
Immediately, Clark stirs in the bed, breathing in deeply.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Jonathan?!  
  
JONATHAN  
  
It's the sun!  
  
Jonathan runs over to the bed and, without thinking, pulls it across the floor and to the window.  
  
The nurse, who is totally confused, runs out of the room. Clark, meanwhile, writhes on the bed, the sunlight now shining over his entire body.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Come on, Clark, you can do it.  
  
Clark's eyes open and he looks straight at the sun through the window. Immediately, his eyes regain some of the color they once had, but not all. His skin also seems slightly less pale. Jonathan and Martha, frantic, watch as the transformation takes place.  
  
MARTHA  
  
He's getting better!  
  
JONATHAN  
  
::shakes head:: It's not enough!  
  
Jonathan tears the medical devices still entrenched in Clark's body off and lifts his son off the medical bed, heading straight for the door.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Get the door!  
  
Martha opens the door and Jonathan and her run, with Clark, straight for the hospital exit.  
  
EXT. SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTER – MORNING  
  
Martha opens one of the hospital's side doors, an emergency exit, and Jonathan runs outside with Clark in his arms. Finding a patch of grass near the edge of the parking lot, Jonathan gently puts Clark on the ground and in the sun. Slowly, Clark begins to grow more aware of his surroundings, and a little more color returns to his skin. He's still very pale, though, and his eyes are still very faded.  
  
CLARK  
  
Dad?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Come on, Clark, you need to wake up.  
  
MARTHA  
  
It's not enough, Jonathan. He's still pale.  
  
Jonathan thinks quickly, looking up at the sun.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
We have to get him moving.  
  
Jonathan quickly grabs Clark, trying to lift him to his feet. Following suit, Martha helps.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I need you stand, Clark. I need you to move.  
  
Still very weak, Clark struggles to walk. As he does, though, it seems to get easier and easier for him to do.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
It's the sun, Clark. That's where you get your power. That's where you get your strength. That's what's going to heal you.  
  
Clark stops his feet and Jonathan and Martha follow suit. Looking up at Jonathan, Clark looks into his father's eyes.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Can you run, Clark?  
  
For the first time, Clark smiles.  
  
Jonathan lets go, slowly, as Clark gets his balance. He and Martha step away from Clark, and the future man of steel stands in the sunlight, staring straight into the sun. He takes a deep breath in, and darts towards it at super speeds.  
  
EXT. DAY  
  
Clark runs at amazing speeds towards where the sun is already high in the sky. He runs so fast that the sun can actually be seen moving up in the sky.  
  
Meanwhile, as he runs, the color of his skin gradually changes back to its normal pinkish hue. The blue in his eyes also returns to normal.  
  
EXT. SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTER – MORNING  
  
Jonathan and Martha stare off to where Clark ran too, straining to see him. At super speeds, he darts back towards them and shows up standing right in front of them, smiling.  
  
The Kents look at their son who, except for the lack of hair, seems to be completely cured.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Feeling better?  
  
Clarks says nothing, merely looks over at one of the cars in the nearby parking lot. Walking over to it, he smiles at his parents and lifts the front of the car with one hand, then lets it down.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Clark!  
  
Overjoyed, Martha and Jonathan head over to Clark and the Kent family enjoys a much needed embrace.  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTER – WAITING AREA  
  
Lana, Chloe, and Pete look in on Clark's hospital room. Confused by Clark's absence, the three look in and find the bed over on the other side of the room and many of the monitors lying broken on the ground.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Kent?  
  
LANA  
  
Clark?  
  
Pete's attention is drawn away and down the hall. Immediately, his eyes grow wide and a large toothy smile erupts onto his face.  
  
PETE  
  
Clark!  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Kent walk back towards the room, Clark walking on his own between the two of them.  
  
Upon seeing Clark, Lana and Chloe stand in amazement. It doesn't take Lana long to follow Pete's suit and run down the hall towards the Kent family. Chloe, however, stands where she is.  
  
PETE  
  
Clark, man, I knew you were gonna pull through. I knew it the whole time! You're too darn stubborn, that's what you are.  
  
Pete and Clark share a laugh and even a quick hug.  
  
LANA  
  
Clark!  
  
Lana hugs Clark as well, hardly able to contain her amazement.  
  
LANA  
  
I'm so glad you're all right.  
  
CLARK  
  
Yeah, well, you're not getting rid of me that easily.  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
It is at this point that Clark realizes that Chloe is still standing at the other end of the hall. She appears happy to see him, but hesitant. Clark looks up at her, staring at her for a moment as she awaits his reaction.  
  
Finally, Clark just smiles, and Chloe comes tearing down the hall, tears of joy streaming down her face. When she reaches him, she grabs him and hugs him tightly, refusing to let him go.  
  
CHLOE  
  
::crying:: You're okay... You're okay... I'm so glad you're okay.  
  
CLARK  
  
::smiling:: Uh, Chloe...  
  
CHLOE  
  
Yes, Clark?  
  
CLARK  
  
You do know they don't let us where anything underneath these hospital gowns right?  
  
It takes a moment for it to register, but once it does, Chloe quickly let's go of him.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Oh, right.  
  
Chloe blushes. Everyone else laughs.  
  
Meanwhile, Doctors Hackman and Beatty stare on from just outside their office, smiling with great pride. Hackman turns to Beatty...  
  
HACKMAN  
  
Am I good?  
  
Hackman nods, answering his own question.  
  
HACKMAN  
  
I'm good.  
  
EXT. LUTHOR MANSION – NIGHT  
  
The Luthor Mansion is a surprisingly eerie sight beneath the full moon.  
  
INT. LUTHOR MANSION – LEX'S OFFICE  
  
Lionel Luthor sits at the piano, playing a gentle little piece, with his glass of bourbon nearby. He seems so entranced by his own playing, he doesn't even seem to notice a stone-faced Lex come in.  
  
As Lionel finishes playing, he seems quite pleased with himself. Lex merely stands nearby, glaring at the man.  
  
LEX  
  
You're a little slow.  
  
Lionel scoffs.  
  
LIONEL  
  
I... was... perfect.  
  
Lex says nothing.  
  
LIONEL  
  
So, I called the hospital. I heard young Clark made a miraculous recovery.  
  
LEX  
  
Yes.  
  
Lionel waits for more, but Lex says nothing more.  
  
LIONEL  
  
I expected you to be happy.  
  
LEX  
  
I am... for Clark.  
  
LIONEL  
  
And yet, I sense something is still troubling you.  
  
Lex continues to eye his father rather maliciously.  
  
LEX  
  
Clark had apparently been poisoned by some contaminated soybeans he'd gotten from the school cafeteria. That's why he was sick. When I found out, I called my lawyers and had them dig up everything they knew on the company that supplied the school with its food. It's a company called Westmorland Food Distributors. Perhaps you've heard of them?  
  
Lionel leans back, contemplating the new information. Carefully, he reaches for his cane and his drink, and stands. He canes his way over the Lex's desk, passing his son on the way.  
  
LIONEL  
  
Can't say that I have.  
  
Lionel sits at Lex's desk.  
  
LEX  
  
Really? Because my lawyers seem to think you have.  
  
Lex studies his father's expressions.  
  
LEX  
  
In fact, they seem to think that LuthorCorp and Westmorland actually did quite a bit of business together about a year or so ago.  
  
LIONEL  
  
Ah, yes, now I remember. I sold them a few patents, as I recall.  
  
LEX  
  
Yes. In fact, this was right about the time when we had that little hostage incident at the plant. Earl Jenkins... you remember him, don't you Dad?  
  
LIONEL  
  
How could I forget?  
  
LEX  
  
You sold them the formula, the same formula that killed Earl Jenkins...  
  
LIONEL  
  
It was a wasted effort. We lost a lot of money trying to develop that formula. I was only trying to salvage a minor portion of what we had lost.  
  
Lex slams his hands down on the desk.  
  
LEX  
  
::furious:: And now, because of you, thousands of people could be infected, including an entire school of teenagers.  
  
LIONEL  
  
No... No! True, I sold the formula to Westmorland, but I told them about the risks. I even told them about Earl Jenkins. What they then did with that information was entirely up to them and out of my hands.  
  
LEX  
  
So, you're just going to cast the blame on someone else then. You're not going to take any responsibility for this at all, are you?  
  
LIONEL  
  
It's not... my... problem.  
  
LEX  
  
That's right, Dad, it's mine.  
  
LIONEL  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
LEX  
  
I'm infected.  
  
Lionel is stunned.  
  
LIONEL  
  
What?  
  
LEX  
  
Dr. Beatty examined my blood when I was at the hospital. I'm infected and I'm going to continue to get worse, just like Clark did, unless they can figure out how miracles really do happen.  
  
Lex leans across the desk, getting very close to his father.  
  
LEX  
  
You don't care about the consequences of your actions just like you've never cared about me. I guess we're a good fit, huh, Dad?  
  
Lex pushes himself away from the desk in disgust and storms out of the office, leaving Lionel to his drink.  
  
EXT. KENT HOUSE – NIGHT  
  
Pete pulls up to the Kent house and gets out of his car. He looks up at a flickering light in the barn loft and smiles. He heads inside the barn.  
  
INT. KENT HOUSE – CLARK'S LOFT  
  
Clark Kent sits in a chair, staring out at the stars from the loft as Pete makes his way up the stairs from behind.  
  
PETE  
  
Hey, what's going on?  
  
Pete walks over to him and sits down next to Clark. Clark smiles.  
  
CLARK  
  
Hey, Pete.  
  
PETE  
  
Whatcha doin'?  
  
CLARK  
  
Just thinking about some things...  
  
PETE  
  
Hey, you really gave us a scare there you know. For a second, we didn't think you were going to make it.  
  
Clark smiles.  
  
CLARK  
  
Yeah, I know. I heard your little speech.  
  
PETE  
  
Yo, man, I thought you were unconscious.  
  
CLARK  
  
I heard it. I heard all of you.  
  
Clark hesitates for a moment, then looks over at Pete.  
  
CLARK  
  
::sarcastic:: It was really rather touching.  
  
Clark pretends to cry.  
  
CLARK  
  
It made me want to cry.  
  
Pete hits him and laughs.  
  
PETE  
  
Shutup, man. I was in a vulnerable state. You go scaring us like that...  
  
Clark laughs.  
  
For a second, the conversation remains at a stand still.  
  
PETE  
  
So... What were you thinking about?  
  
Clark takes a deep breath and exhales loudly. He shakes his head.  
  
CLARK  
  
The hospital called. Metropolis General found a match for the radiation emitted by the proteins.  
  
PETE  
  
Yeah?  
  
CLARK  
  
It's the meteor rocks, Pete.  
  
Pete is stunned, initially, but then it begins to make sense to him and he nods.  
  
CLARK  
  
I told you about what happened to Earl Jenkins, and you were there for Dr. Hamilton.  
  
Clark stands up and walks over to the loft lookout, then looks back at Pete.  
  
CLARK  
  
A lot of people could get sick because of this, and they are going to want to know why the only person who's ever been infected and cured won't let the doctors examine him.  
  
PETE  
  
But you can't let them examine you. They'll find out.  
  
CLARK  
  
I know that, but what am I going to do?  
  
Clark turns and looks up at the stars.  
  
CLARK  
  
What am I going to do when they come looking for answers and I can't give them any?  
  
INT. LUTHOR MANSION – LEX'S BEDROOM  
  
Lex Luthor looks up at the stars from his bedroom window.  
  
CLARK  
  
::voice over:: What do I tell them, and how are they going to react when I have to turn them away?  
  
I have reposted this story with these added author notes to clear up some confusion that some readers have had with this story...  
  
Clark was not healed ONLY by going outside in the sun. He was NOT healed even just by running to a part of the country where the sun was a little higher in the sky. He was healed because he was out in the sun AND using his powers (running fast). Therefore, really, the needle didn't go through Clark's arm only because the sun was shining on it. The needle didn't go through his arm because the sun was shining on it AND his power of being invulnerable was being called upon to protect his skin from the needle piercing it.  
  
Basically, the reason for that is because I wanted to show that not only is the sun the source of Clark's powers (this was necessary because at this point the episode where they showed this on the show had not yet aired) but that the more he uses his powers, the stronger he gets. That's basically what I was going for here.  
  
And that may or may not be a cannon aspect of the character (the more he uses his powers, the stronger he gets), but it's what I'm going with.  
  
I do not mean to patronize readers by adding these notes. I am merely adding them because I have received e-mails from people who requested clarification. 


End file.
